Loading docks provide an area for vehicles (e.g., trucks, trailers, etc.) to move next to an elevated platform of a building so that cargo can be readily transferred between the vehicle and the building. Some loading docks include equipment such as dock levelers, vehicle restraints and/or various sensors. Dock levelers provide an adjustable bridge over which material handling equipment can travel between the platform and a bed or trailer of the vehicle. Some example vehicle restraints have barriers that engage some part of the vehicle to help prevent the vehicle from prematurely driving away from the platform.